Missing Connection
by S1lverEye
Summary: "SilverEye" : Janus Syndicate operative, hoping to escape from her employer's seizure ... She'll soon meet a dangerous rival, and find herself into a deadly crossfire ... Who can she trust most ? The Lienz Cossack, or the Rogue Agent ? (Reunion of GoldenEye and GoldenEye Rogue Agent)
1. Chapter 1

_ Playlist starting … Chapter one _

_ Kavinsky, "First Blood"_

_"Never let him destruct you … worth to start the fight …  
You're shiftin' 'cause your brother shin … you step through the night …_

_I know you … I know you …"_

The cell phone vibrated in her hip pocket. She grunted, as she wanted full concentration to jump on the opposite rooftop. The priority was to get to the objective. Nothing else. Passing over the incoming call, she slightly leant back, then gained momentum. At the very end of the roof, at the point that separates ground from void, she came into flight. A split second later, she landed in a perfect _roulade_, rolling from the upper back to the left hip, eventually keeping the phone undamaged.

As she stood up, she mechanically pulled on her sweatshirt's hood, while breathing deeply. Here she was. She could now see the whole building site, straight ahead. She had a satisfied smile, before pressing a small button on her Bluetooth headset.

"Sir, I made it."

"Excellent. Just in time to welcome our guest."

"Where is he ?"

"On the site's central freight elevator. He should arrive in a few minutes."

She nodded silently. The target had been sent to assassinate a notorious criminal mastermind going by the name "doctor No", based in one of the surrounding towers. The target expects to find a sniper rifle to achieve his goal, left there by the local Triad boss for a certain sum of money. But the same Triad boss, allied to No, warned him of that business, so that the doctor rang up one of his most loyal associates and asked to send someone for terminating the target. Someone _efficient_, preferably.

Moving forward, she smiled when she found a large silver case. While opening it, she figured that barely a hundred meters away from her, the same case was laid in an exposed place, the only difference being that it was _empty_. She took out the rifle, the one that the target was coming for : a German-made brand new DSR-1.

She slowly ran her fingers along the barrel, amazed. She wouldn't guess that Hong Kong Triads could get such an advanced equipment. The weapon was surprisingly lightweight, even with two magazines attached on it. She checked the rear one : it was filled with five .308 Winchester cartridges. _More than enough when there's only need of one to blow someone's brains up_, she muttered while attaching the provided suppressor. Then she loaded, sharply pulling the bolt action handle.

"Still with me ?", the masculine voice asked in her headset.

"Yes sir. I'm ready."

"Good. It is time."

She lied down, shut the right eye, stuck the left one to the scope. The target had just appeared, exiting the elevator. From her point of view it was only a dark silhouette, moving rapidly towards _the case_. In a trice, he had already opened it, before suddenly throwing it down, obvious demonstration of his anger. She smiled again, waited to get his head right in the center of the reticle. Then pulled the trigger.

The target fell, shot in the forehead.

"Target down"

"Then you'd rather hurry to the extraction point, my dear."

"Got it", she grumbled.

She rose up, eventually leaving the rifle in its case : it would be taken back by a Triad member. As she began running to the rooftop's right edge, she had contentment to see that the Triad boss held to his promise and installed a zip line granting access to the construction yard. She jumped on it, both her hands grabbing the freely-moving pulley, to soon find herself on the site.

Her next objective was the freight elevator. It was indeed her only way to the last floor, which roof hadn't been built yet, allowing an effortless helicopter extraction . She therefore headed to the elevator's entrance, looking briefly where the body laid. But the place wasn't enlightened enough for making it out of the darkness. She disappointedly sobbed and turned the head to her way.

An arm suddenly choked her neck and pressed her against a man's body. Sneaked up by surprise, she didn't understand at first what was going on. When she started suffocating, she attempted to struggle and free herself from her aggressor, but he happened to be far too strong to do it the easy way.

Noticing a concrete beam above them, she concentrated all her strength in her legs, with a desperate energy. In harmony with all her hopes, she managed to jump high enough to grab the beam and use her remaining stamina to roughly throw her feet into the man's face. Hearing a stifled cry, she guessed that she got it right, so that she could safely return to the ground and attempt to knock him off.

Since she could see his shadow, she didn't wait for using the famous Mawashi Geri technique to strike her opponent through the chest, spinning her hip to throw her right leg straight to its target. But the man was faster than she thought, and had already moved to the left. She especially understood her mistake as he quickly seized her ankle and fiercely twisted it.

Even if she was in torment to restrain a cry of pain, she managed to keep her nerve and try to find another point of attack. Suddenly, he grabbed her leg, eventually pulling her towards him. She was the closer to him, when she jumped on him with a violent head butt.

As she expected, they fell together, so that it gave her the advantage of being on top. She punched him in the chest to stun him, crossed her arms around his neck and began tightening in Juji Jime style. He clearly didn't enjoy it at all, thus she had to firmly maintain her grip. But all her efforts weren't enough to get rid of him, as he managed to slightly lift, then strike her in the belly with a strength she didn't hope him to have. She fell on the back, eventually unable to prevent him from standing up, doing the same with her by grabbing the collar of her hoodie … and thrusting her head against his knee.

She crushed again against the ground, breathless. _Damn_, she didn't expect such a guy to beat her up. _Who was he ?_ In that shadow fight, she didn't even see his face. Actually, she hadn't been aware that _the target_ would be accompanied. For an unpleasant surprise, it was one of the worst of her life.

Fortunately, he hadn't the idea of finishing her immediately. He was certainly looking for a weapon, to not have _directly_ to struggle with her again. She took that opportunity to remain inert a few seconds, gathering her forces. Hearing hasty footsteps, she looked above her … and rolled off, preventing he head from being burst by a crowbar. _Second round._

She jumped on her feet, taking a martial stance. He was watching her, his two hands handling the metal bar. Far too calm. Was he so self-confident about the result of the battle ? _Well !_ He'd see she wasn't more afraid by an armed foe than an unarmed one. But this time, she wouldn't commit the error of pouncing again on him, especially with such a weapon in his hands. They were soon on the lookout for each other, searching for the slightest single flaw in their opponent's guard.

Suddenly, he rushed on her, the crowbar eventually heading for her chest. She rotated and stretched the leg to throw her heel into his ribs, but he anticipated her move, eventually rolling over her leg. She dodged a circular crowbar attack aiming her ankles, then moved forward as another came dangerously close to her heart. _Enough !_

In a flash of anger, she found herself brutally grabbing the crowbar and trying to tear it away from him. They struggled for it, each of them always pulling harder than the other. Wrath finally turned out to have surprisingly increased her strength, as she kicked the weapon up with a harsh _Kiai_ shout. _Now the hunter turned into the prey_, she thought, with a cruel satisfaction. And now she could put an end to all of this.

Dodging a swinging kick, she could at last drive her fist into his face, knuckles first. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. She was going to do it again when she noticed the metal bar fell closer to them than she thought. She flipped to catch it while airborne, then jumped again on her now lying adversary, the crowbar ready to be brought down on his head.

She thought in a moment that she saw him widening the eyes at the tool's approach. But a second later he happened to have managed to narrowly escape the threat. While she was still wondering how she could miss her blow like that, he planted his foot at her waist level, causing her flying over him. She hadn't recovered yet that he raised her up, taking her across his shoulder.

_"Know that there's a thunder deep inside of you …  
It makes you think it's all a dream … it cannot be true …_

_We'll inhale … we'll inhale …"_

_What the hell was he doing ?_ She kept struggling, more aggressively than ever. It all left him in the cold, only concentrated on what he planned to do. But _what _? _What was he wanting from her ?_ _Where was he carrying her off to ?_

All became unreal around her, almost frozen in slow motion. Now she could see him clearly, as she was flying away. Handsome face by the way, if all the _blood_ wasn't counted. She reached out for his hand, as though she was still hoping him to save her. But it was too late … and he was too far. She had a sad smile, closed her eyes. And all faded to black.

_"Without love … without my desire …  
I see a thing that is not real … but I'm still alive …_

_I know you … I know you …"_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Playlist continuing … Chapter two _

_ Matt Monroe, "From Russia with Love"_

_"From Russia … with love … I fly to you …  
Much wiser since my … goodbye … to you …"_

"You owe me explanations, _my dear_."

She sighed deeply, wondering why she had returned in that damn office. Oh yes_, of course_ : because last time she wanted to quit his organization, that man tracked her down until he got her back into his ranks. She had no real alternative, _in fact_. But it wasn't preventing her from thinking she owed him nothing, but hate.

"I am waiting."

Waiting for _what_ ? She had nothing to account for. It would be thanking him for sending her in Hong Kong ! She remained silent, sitting idly, without even a single look at him.

"Please. Don't be silly. That'd be very disappointing. Especially from you."

She finally turned her head to face him directly, eventually with a hard stare. The reddish blond man was imperturbable, managing to not reflect any emotion. She simply looked over him, determined to keep her mouth shut. This day, he was wearing his habitual officer-style black suit and leather shoes along with a dark gray shirt. _Signature clothes_, she thought. If she wouldn't hate him so much, she'd certainly have described him as _elegant_, perhaps _attractive_. Even with the burn that extended on his right cheek, from the eye corner to the upper neck.

"Fair enough, he noted before taking a seat in front of her. Remind me what is under your _lens_, would you ?"

She frowned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She had a slight shiver, but decided to do what he wanted. She lowered the head to take off the contact lens covering her left eye. Although its right twin was emerald green, that one hadn't a natural color at all. It wasn't even gray, but literally silver-hued.

"Half a million dollar to recover your full line of sight, if I remember well ?", the man asked. "I must admit it was worth it, except for the way it put you into debt."

"Save your money, I fare well without it.", she sharply answered.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so convinced. Your six-month getaway in Paris have already hit your savings hard. Add to that your broken shinbone, and you'll sooner have to worry about your funds than you'd say."

She didn't answer, already annoyed to be called back to reality. The reality where she tried to escape six months from the claws of that man before having to come back. Also the reality where she made a five-meters fall before landing on another rooftop, breaking her leg at once. And now she had to justify herself to the man she hates the most, the leg contained in a cast. _Complete failure_.

"Then let's get back to the explanations I'm still waiting for.", he calmly continued. "How in the world could you miss your target in such a _humiliating_ way ?"

She grit her teeth as she heard the question. _Miss her target_ ? Was it a joke ?

"With all due respect, sir, I shot the target through the forehead. No chance he survived this."

"So you cast doubt on what doctor No reported me, right ?", he asked with an amused smile. "Well, I've got reasons to believe more in what he told me than in your saying."

"What did he say ?"

"He said not only that you missed your shot, but also that you had a hand-to-hand combat with the target that you failed to win … which is not really surprising given your leg's current condition. Considering your last mission's dismal failure and then your six-months break, don't blame me to wonder seriously if I'm backing the right horse."

She widened her eyes, nearly choking on what he had just said.

"Sir …", she began with the clearer voice she could, "I repeat that I killed the target, as I had to do. But there was a second guy … I couldn't guess it was a mighty one."

"Why would they've been two ?"

"I don't know … maybe … they _foresaw_ about my presence.", she said, a little confused.

"Then explain me why No spoke about only one man."

She looked away, no longer understanding anything. Actually, she had never seen the target's face, since she had no information about him. And then what about the other guy ? She could possibly identify him and solve the mystery. But what did he look like ? She racked her brain to remember, but it was of no avail. The Hong Kong fall made her totally forget what she did saw.

"I … I don't know, sir."

"That's just what I'm afraid of, my dear. But it would be fairer from you to admit that it's been a while you didn't act in _good faith_ when on mission for me …", he declared with a sigh. "You hate me, don't you ? I can see it in your eyes."

She swallowed, trying to keep a cool head. _Hate_ ? No. _Fierce hatred_ was rather what she really felt against him.

"You're right. I hate you. You are taking advantage of me because of what _you_'ve written in my contract. You know it as well as me, right ? I am _related to Janus Syndicate for an indefinite term_. In other words, _until I die and double die. _You can be proud of it. Really."

He stood up, as she was harshly looking at him. He got behind her without caring about it, then laid his hands on her shoulders. It sent a cold shiver down her spine. He gently arranged the black hair lock covering her right ear, before whispering :

"Listen up, _Kaiko_." (She had another cold shiver hearing her name) "I don't want to play with you the hard way. Not again. Whether you like it or not, a contract is a contract. And you signed it eight years ago. You've gone too far for going back."

_Playing the hard way_ ? She cursed him inwardly, thinking about the last time he did such a thing. She had been isolated in a cave for days, while being regularly beaten up by three brutes to undermine her strength. Her lips cleft, her eyes swollen, her hair matted, her body covered by bruises and dried blood, she knew it would take a single snap for being finished. Despite her disgust, she could only surrender.

She had a strong urge to kill him as the episode's images came back in her mind, though trying to hold her temper. Not merely she knew it was a great fighter, but also that he was, unlike her, _always_ armed. It'd be fighting a losing battle. She bit the lower lip, by frustration more than anything else.

"Let's continue our discussion, shall we ?" (She nodded silently) "Whether you fought against one or two men is not really what I want to know, actually …"

"… but why No claim I messed everything up. I understood."

She knew her last line was kind of cheeky, but she didn't give a damn for it : she hadn't got over being accused of being _incompetent _yet. Fortunately, he didn't react.

"If the two men happen to be only one, then I can't explain anything.", she continued. "I saw the target falling down just when I shot him. In my sense, he was obviously dead, even if you don't want to believe me. As for the following fight … the guy was strong. Even worst, he had the advantage of surprise."

"So, if I listen to you, we'll never know what really happened."

"Unless No tells us about where he got his information."

"He won't."

"That's what I thought.", she concluded with a brief smile." But then, what's the matter ?"

"About two hundred thousand dollars, and I consider you as solely responsible for paying me back., he said while returning to his seat. So don't be surprised if you see a cut in your pay from now on … But maybe it will make you a little wiser than you used to recently."

Her grin faded even quicker than it came up.

"Wh…what ?!"

"With deep gratitude to have been made a fool."

_Two hundred thousand_ dollars ?! She couldn't afford such a huge debt with her current financial situation ! How could he dare attack her like that ?

"Now get away from here. And don't come back until further notice."

As he opened a silver laptop, she took her crutches to get and hold herself up. His voice had turned sharp, so trying to answer him back was helpless … particularly given the circumstances. She sighed and made for the office's door. Just before exiting, she turned around to face him one last time.

"Goodbye _sir_."

His eyebrows slightly raised, but he didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Goodbye Kaiko."

She found herself out of the building not long after. She couldn't contain a nervous chuckle while looking at the Cyrillic characters engraved on the plate at the entrance : "Уткин оружие корпорация" (Utkin oruzhiye korporatsiya), "Utkin arms corporation" in English. It was quite amusing for her that one of the most modern towers in St Petersburg was named after a company owned by one of the most powerful Russian crime syndicates.

Even if the Utkin corporation was a real weapon seller and exporter company, the identity of its leader – _Sevastian Mikhaïlovitch Utkin _– was completely fictional. It would be more accurate to call him _Janus_, as he chose when he founded the syndicate of the same name. _The reddish blond man_.

An orange Toyota GT86 coupé was parked in front of her. She was shortly after on the passenger seat, the car eventually leaving the district. Its driver was a young Danish woman, with a thick blond ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"How was it ?", the latter asked

"Atrocious. Not only he allowed himself to take me for a rookie, but now he wants to take my money."

"How much ?"

"Two hundred thousand goddamn bucks."

"Wait, you already have to pay for your _eye_ !" (Kaiko shrugged her shoulders)" Damn … he didn't go in for half-measures …"

"You know Jessi, that's not surprising. I mean … for him to _settle the score_ with me. We have fought against each other for too long."

_Jessi_ had a troubled look.

"I fear for you, Kaiko. The relationship you have with him may ultimately kill you. You already lost an eye … and I know death don't scare you anymore. But just remember what happened when you came back from Paris … he could have asked the three guys to finish the job."

"Please, don't … don't speak about that."

The blond girl briefly looked at her, then nodded.

"Fine. Let's get home then. What do you wanna do next by the way ?"

Her passenger thought for a few seconds, then answered :

"Do you have a good movie for tonight ?"

"I was thinking about a French one. Maybe you know it … it's called _the Fifth Element_."

"Oh … I watched it at the cinema when I was nine, but … OK. It's a good one. (She had a little smile) Do you think you can watch it all in French ?"

"No, _thanks_. Unlike some _people_, it's not my second mother language … Clear ?"

"Perfectly clear."

_"My running … around … is through …  
I fly to you … From Russia …_

_With Love …"_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Playlist continuing … Chapter three _

_ Paul Engemann, "Push it to the Limit"_

_"Push it to the limit …_

Walk along … the razor's edge …  
But don't look down … just keep your head …  
And you'll be finished."

Slaloming between a whole lot of stopped cars, a blue and white Honda CBR 600 ignored the Sirat Expressway's several hundred meters of traffic jams. This kind of situation was daily reality in the city of Bangkok, but the rider didn't care.

"Have you ever heard about _him_ ?"

It's been three months since the Hong Kong incident, and she recovered her leg's use. But she hadn't more time to rest, eventually finding herself into _Janus_' office.

"Who is it ?"

He was showing her a man's photo. Dark haired, tanned, with sunken cheeks, arched eyebrows and deep-set brown eyes. Certainly in his late twenties, but his hard stare made him look older. No, she definitely didn't know him. So that her employer could answer :

"This is Jonathan Hunter. Former Special Air Service member, then recruited by the British Intelligence. He was destined to a brilliant future, since he was about to become the youngest agent to get into the illustrious Double-0 section."

"But ?"

"But he was dismissed before getting to the achievement."

"_Dismissed_ ?"

"His last mission made him going rogue … MI6 got terrified by what he did become."

The rider smiled while overtaking an old pickup. She remembered the words Janus used to describe the _rogue agent _: _paranoiac, rough, reckless, rejecting authority_. In the underworld, everybody was more or less the same … she felt a little sympathy for that being like her guy.

"The perfect serial killer …", she heard herself saying with a sarcastic grin.

"He preferred retraining as a hired one."

"Did he have success ?"

"He had enough for becoming a serious rival of yours." (She shrugged the shoulders, unconvinced) "Just take a look … or maybe watch your reflection."

Jonathan Hunter was now looking straight into her eyes. A thin scar bordered his right one that, yet brown a moment earlier, turned gold.

Like her, he became a feared killer. And like her, his eye had been replaced by an overpriced bionic prosthetic. The reddish blond man was right : he was _literally_ her double … staring at him soon made her uncomfortable.

_"Open up the limit …_

_Past the point of no return …  
You've reached the top … but still you gotta learn …  
How to keep it …"_

A motorbike suddenly passed hers, at nearly one hundred eighty kilometers per hour. Yellow Triumph Daytona. And it wasn't just a speed demon ridden one, as it was chased by three others, all black.

"There is only one man able to build such an _eye_ … and you know him."

"_Aksornpan_ ?", she asked without belief. "He wouldn't have given him credit as he did for me."

"Who tells about credit ? A wealthy enough employer may have paid it _cash_. And if so, I want to know who."

She deflected to the left, changed up into sixth gear.

"Why ?"

"He's a threat for you. Ultimately, for me."

The last black bike was straight ahead. But, as she was still accelerating to catch up with its rider, the latter understood he was closely followed.

"So I believe I have to go to Bangkok, meet up with Aksornpan and then _kindly_ make him spill the beans on that Hunter guy ?"

She saw the Uzi submachine gun at the right time : a second later, the van behind which she swerved got a spray of bullets all along its side.

"Exactly."

As she came back to him, the Uzi holder tried to drive her back into a cab. Helpless.

"Oh, by the way … _That Hunter guy_, as you call him, has a nickname he goes by …"

She dodged the rider's last bullets and came next to him.

"_GoldenEye_."

The rider didn't even have time to do anything before a perfectly measured kick unseated him. He heavily fell on the asphalt, eventually letting his motorbike crash into a Hyundai i10.

Then a multiple crash, involving more than fifteen vehicles. That part of the Sirat Expressway had become chaos within less than a minute. But the CBR rider had already regained balance, and was riding her own bike the faster she could, otherwise she'd lose the others' track.

She saw the yellow Daytona taking the junction to Sukhumvit Road, still chased by the two remaining black bikes. She hadn't time to catch them up, unless she used a short cut. Under a horn concerto in D minor, she made her bike leap over the road's median barrier and went into the contra flow lane. She dodged with difficulty all the vehicles, before coming up the lane from Sukhumvit Road. The bikes had just passed in front of her. She came back into the normal flow direction, increased her speed even more. It was now or never to catch them.

The Daytona rider was struggling with one of the others, eventually avoiding his bullets thanks to great drifting skills. But that meant there was still someone else to deal with, and she soon came close to the second black bike.

Its rider obviously knew about her presence, as he suddenly deflected to the elevated highway's limit. So he wanted her to fall off the road … A bullet whistled, confirming the fact she was now a target to be terminated. Her foe would be tougher than the last one, but she found it was kind of funnier. She failed to unseat him by grabbing his jacket collar, and several bullets hit her Honda's side. Now he had enough provoked her, there was only room for one of them.

But they both saw the yellow bike's rider pointing a large caliber Desert Eagle on his nearest adversary and single shot him. The black motorbike wandered for a few moments, before crashing and rolling over the viaduct security fence. _Definitely not a small player_, she thought.

She immediately lost interest from the enemy she was fighting with, since the Daytona remained his primary target. But she was determined to hang on and finish him, so that she closely followed him to the Daytona.

Within seconds, the black bike had been caught between the yellow and the blue one. The young woman made a slightly wave of the hand the Daytona rider graciously echoed. She then had a predatory smile as taking a switch-blade knife. Their foe was alternately spinning the head towards each of them, more and more terrified. The ceramic blade went suddenly through his stomach, while a Desert Eagle bullet made its way into his front tire.

Like the previous two ones, the bike finally crashed, while both the Daytona and the CBR hurried off to the nearest road exit. They had to fade away the sooner as possible at the risk of troubles with Bangkok police forces. They went into the little streets branching off Sukhumvit Road, had a gesture to say good bye to each other, then went on their separate ways.

She watched the yellow bike moving away, smiling. She certainly won't ever know anything about that biker, but she was pleased to have given him a hand. Maybe was it her day's good deed, or simply her way to _unwind_. She rode for another few hundred meters in the sois, the Bangkok alleys, searching for somewhere she could get anything eat. Arriving to a lane full of food stalls, she parked, satisfied. Time for lunch.

_"Push it to the limit …_

With no one left to stand in your way …  
You might get careless … but you'll never be safe …  
While you still feel it …"


	4. Chapter 4

_ Playlist continuing … Chapter four _

_ Chris Cornell, "You Know my Name"_

"_If you take a life …  
Do you know what you'll give?  
Odds are you won't like what it is …"_

Now satiated with a whole plate of _pad thai_ noodles, she had already left the food stalls alley for getting to the main reason she was in Bangkok : wrest the name Janus wanted to know out from her most important creditor. And it was a fitting occasion for her to get even with him.

Thaksin Aksornpan was a recognized biomaterial technology genius within the underworld. After obtaining his biomedical engineering doctorate from Bangkok's Mahidol University, he even attended lessons in MIT, but his excessive thirst for money soon made him came back to his native city and begin to sell his handmade prosthetics on the black market. That business succeeded to him extremely well since his work was being snapped up for tens of thousands dollars, partly thanks to the impressive network of contacts he managed to establish.

She had first met him more than three years ago, at a time she was desperately looking for something that could replace her missing left eye. She contacted him by email, and shortly afterwards found herself accepting a five hundred thousand dollars debt for having her fitted with a small globe into the eye socket … Still, what she kept as her main memory of the implantation was the _pain_. The torturous wrenching _pain_.

While under general anesthetic, she was only dreamless sleeping, but once awaken she could exactly figure what did the word _nightmare_ mean. Even the analgesic amount Aksornpan gave her wasn't sufficient to calm her sufferings in some small way. She expected her head to go off at anytime, as the sorrow wasn't solely coming from the optic nerves, but also from the skull back, trepanned to allow a microchip to be fixated on the visual areas of the brain.

She had a cold shiver while having a sudden remembrance of what she was shouting in Japanese in that moment, over and over again : "俺 を 殺せ ! 俺 を 殺せ !" (ore wo korose), basically : _kill me_. And it had continued for the next few days, until she managed to fall asleep for the first time since the surgery. When she finally awoke, she had a strange feeling, as if something had changed. She understood a moment later, when she saw her reflection in a mirror : she wasn't seeing anymore with only one eye, but with two, like _before_. Her left eye was back, silvery shining by consuming glucose from her blood.

But even such a master craftsmanship didn't prevent her from hating Aksornpan. He indeed already made the mistake of hitting on her, certainly confident she wouldn't decline paying him off _partially in kind_. He eventually ended up with the nose broken, but he later sent her some of _one of his_ _contact'_s men by way of thanks, showing her at the same time she had interest in regularly giving him her dues.

She parked her CBR in Aksorpan's hideout courtyard, next to a blue flaking painted, threadbare seated 1970s Suzuki 125 and another motorbike, yellow, which seemed as modern and fiery as the Suzuki was out of date and tired. While stashing her jet type helmet, she blinked : she had seen the same model recently. Then she saw its fairing's lettering : _Triumph Daytona 675_. _Strange coincidence_, she thought. But the Daytona looked the same as in the bike chase, and had an American license plate. The biker she helped was here for some reason, seemingly business with Aksornpan.

As she walked into the block, on guard, she couldn't help wondering who was the guy. She went on the second floor, sighed when ringing at the familiar door. She was welcomed by a Thai secretary she knew to be Aksornpan's assistant.

_"Sawadee"_, the secretary greeted her.

"Afternoon ma'am. I need to see Aksornpan."

"Thaksin is busy at the moment, maybe you could come back la…"

"Or maybe should I wait for him to finish with his patient.", she cut off. "I haven't much time."

"Yes … of course …", the secretary annoyingly muttered. "Please tell me your name ?"

"_Kaiko Morikawa_."

The secretary typed something on her computer, before asking :

"Is there a problem with your eye, miss Morikawa ?"

"Kind of.", she lied. "It's hurting all around the socket."

The secretary nodded, then allowed her to wait for Aksornpan in the _lounge_. She did so, soon recognizing the room where she waited three years ago for the surgery. It grown even more refined than at the time, as the owner was now prosperous enough to decorate it with designer-signed furniture. She sat on the white leather sofa, watching around her.

It didn't take a long time for her to spot the biker jacket lying on the nearest armchair. Exactly the kind of thing she would have been looking for. She examined it, but didn't find anything else other than the Daytona rider's black and yellow motocross helmet underneath.

Poor evidence, but no doubt anymore about what the biker was doing in Bangkok. Another one who had enriched that goddamn Aksornpan. What did he buy ? Arm, leg ? _Eye_ ? Whatever it was, she had a quaking thinking that all of these prosthetics were equally risky for their host. In a scientific experiment, there are always the _failures_ nobody wants to speak about.

The door suddenly opened, but no one came out immediately. She was only able to hear sputters from two different voices. She instantly identified Aksornpan's fluent English, but not the deep tone answering it. Then the two of them finally appeared without noticing her presence.

She held back a gasp when recognizing the man. Athletic, about six feet high, wearing a dark open-necked shirt with matching pants and military boots. Just like the pictures. Just like Janus' words : "… _or maybe watch your reflection_."

_"When the storm arrives …  
Would you be seen with me ?  
By the merciless eyes … I've deceived …"_

Aksornpan suddenly widened the eyes, seeing his surprise guest. She didn't move, only affecting a display of disdain. It wouldn't be _professional_ to make her anxiety clear, especially to such a guy.

But the latter finally looked at her, and it was even harder for her to stay calm. He stared at her for a moment, apparently studying her to the smallest detail, nodded.

"I didn't know I had a female twin.", he simply observed.

Aksornpan's embarrassment was leaking out of his face. He mechanically tried to grin, but the outcome was rather ridiculous. Sure he was as worried as her, perhaps even twice as worried.

"Could _somebody_ introduce us to each other, then ?"

"Naturally … I can …, Aksornpan managed to articulate. I was nearly wondering if the two of you would meet some day …"

"So, Aksornpan ?, she decided to begin. Seems you're dead scared to see us in the same room … feeling guilty about something ?"

The Thai gazed at her, as if something had just bitten him.

"_Guilty_ ? Speak for yourself ! I know you. Both of you. You may not know _why_ yet, but you'll soon want each other's throat _cut_ … and I don't want it to happen here !"

"Oh. Worried about your business."

"Of course I am ! Any other stupid remarks ?"

"I have. Two-worder.", the guy answered, while both his Asian interlocutors raised an eyebrow. "_Sukhumvit Road_.".

"What are you talking about …?", the Thai asked.

"_She knows_."

The Thai looked at her, slightly shaking his head by misunderstanding. She stood up calmly and moved closer to the man, wanting now to talk to him face to face.

"You're right. I was on Sukhumvit Road."

"Nice bike."

"So is yours."

He extended the hand to her. She had a vague move of surprise, but then she shook it. She wasn't used to _gratitude_, yet it made her somewhat _content_. However, since he had clearly grasped her feeling, he added :

"Don't be mistaken about that. If Aksornpan saying's true, and if I'd have to kill you someday, I'd do it without hesitation."

"_Of course_. That's the job's rules."

"_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights …  
And you yourself are nothing so divine …  
Just next in line."_

He moved towards the armchair, put on his jacket.

"Nice to meet you then.", he concluded before leaving them.

She stayed still, quiet. Actually, the _GoldenEye_ guy made her a rather positive impression … which wasn't the case for that _sissy_ Aksornpan. _Once again_.

"Now we are alone … maybe should you tell me what you are hiding from me, don't you think _Aksornpan_ ?"

"I … I don't hide …"

"Of course you do, you goddamn wimp ! Now tell me : who did pay _his_ eye ?"

"I don't know anything …"

A hateful _Yoko Geri_ sidekick threw him on the nearby glass top low table impact forces instantly smashed. Then another kick pinned him to the shard-littered floor. Though half stunned and cut on all sides, he tried to lift himself up, before beginning in a shaky voice, as seeing her clenching the fist :

"Please don't … I … I assure you I don't know who he works for …"

Inevitably, a bash came straight into his face.

"Liar ! _Think_ instead of taking me for a goose !"

"I swear I don't know !" (Second bash) "I don't … "(Third bash)"OK … OK !"

"Speak, then."

"He's working for some billionaire … The name's Auric Goldfinger."

"Continue."

"Well, there's not much to be …" (He saw her fist slowly going backwards) "OK ! It's about his eye … It's not like yours. I mean … he can do two things you can't."

"What ?"

"He has a function allowing him to see through walls. And another to deflect bullets."

"_What_ …?!"

"I swear I'm not telling you absurdities … it is just not my _territory_."

"Then whose is it ?"

He looked down with a sob.

"He's called Francisco Scaramanga. Maybe you know him as the _Man with the Golden Gun_."

"The million dollar assassin ?"

"Yes. He's now retired, but as a longtime ally to Goldfinger … He provides him some _designs_ from time to time."

She nodded, satisfied. Finally he had spilled _interesting_ information. She nervously tidied her hair, moved to the exit door. Before getting out, she said, without turning back :

"By the way : don't worry for this month's ten thousand dollars. You'll have it. So no need to send me people to avenge you, clear ?"

_"Arm yourself … because no one else here will save you …  
The odds will betray you …  
And I will replace you …_

Are you willing to die ?"__


	5. Chapter 5

_Playlist continuing … Chapter five_

_The Protomen, "Keep Quiet"_

_"I've seen your face in the shadows …  
I've seen your face in the places I wasn't meant to be …_

_I've heard them whisper about you."_

"Do you imagine ? He wasn't even kind of impressed. Damn ! I tell him the guy's able to dodge bullets, but nothing. Like if I'd told him about the less important thing ever …"

_Jessi _had an amused smile hearing her bellyaching, sitting her cup of Viennese coffee on the table.

"Poor you … You still don't understand he can't be impressed by anything on planet Earth."

"Honestly, if you were him …"

"If I were him, _honestly_, I'd be very concerned about your mental health. But I'm not him … He certainly knows much better than me how _nuts_ you are …", Jessi continued, unable to repress her laughter.

Her half Asian friend squinted.

"_Very funny_."

"Oh, please … don't act offended. No need to remind you can turn insane in a few seconds …" (No answer) "OK, let's talk more seriously. You spoke about a certain Mr. … _Goldfinger_, right ?"

" That's the man."

"Well, I … can't really help you on this one, I'm afraid.", Jessi said, frowning. "What did _the boss_ tell you ?"

"Not much. Billionaire specialized in gold smelting, former ally to Dr No, now wanting his head speared. Apparently powerful enough to threaten the Syndicate's business."

"… And also confident enough in his brand new recruit to pay him a pricy prosthetic _cash_. I don't know what you think about that, but it's a bit much for me."

Kaiko raised the eyebrows in agreement, taking a slow sip of her coffee.

"Whatever that Goldfinger paid, the two _functions_ Aksornpan spoke about are rather what's a bit much for me."

"Of course. But if _the two-faced_ is not impressed … perhaps neither you have to be."

"Leave Janus where he is, _understand_ ? Always stuck behind his goddamn desk … how would he get measure of what he won't ever face ?"

Jessi had a new smile.

"He has a computer and an internet connection : end of the problem." (Her friend was silently looking at her, poker faced) "Seeing you so quiet makes me think he didn't told you everything … did he ?"

"Depends."

"Have you heard about _magnetic shields_ ?"

"He mentioned something like that.", she answered with curiosity. "What is it ?"

"A little device you can attach on your belt. When on, it emits a strong magnetic field around you. Sufficient to _deflect_ _bullets_, for example … Seems that it had been reduced to fit a certain _eye_, don't you think ?"

"So it really exists …"

"As you've just heard, yes. Notably as the device is sold both by the Utkin Corporation _and_ the Janus Syndicate."

"_Great_ … (Kaiko sank into her chair, rolling the eyes as being put out.) "As I'm never told about everything I should know, what about the through-wall vision ? Any hint ?"

"I can't hear about everything, you know. Sorry. But if I may say … for an eye able to generate a magnetic shield, seeing through walls nearly sounds like _basic equipment_ …"

The half Asian had another Viennese coffee sip, deeply sighed. What kind of foe GoldenEye was ? With such a gear, anyone would have explicitly trampled on her. Anyone, but _him_. While thinking, she understood Jessi was looking at her, wanting to get a word edgewise.

"Go on.", she only said without waiting for the question.

The blond girl smiled once again, thankfully.

"I have a question for you."

"What did I just say ?"

"Right." (Jessi gave her a glance of complicity.) "Between you and me … How is _he_ ?"

"Who ?"

"Guess."

"I … I think I'm not following you here, sorry Jessi."

The asker had a slight laughter.

"I hate you when you act the fool, and you know it …" (Her interlocutor shrugged the shoulders) "OK, then, I reformulate." (She began stressing each of her words) "How is the man named _Jonathan Hunter_ …? Are you following me, now ?"

"Yeah, I am. And I think you'll hate me even more in the next seconds."

"Just fire away."

"Well, he's … how would I say … (her voice turned sarcastic) Oh yes, of course : he's_ not exceptional_."

Jessi raised the eyebrows, obviously thinking her words were ironic. But Kaiko shook the head to make understand they weren't.

"You're not serious …", the blond girl declared. "You risk your life to help a _man_ getting rid of three bikers and he's just _not exceptional_ …?"

"Technically, I wasn't aware it was him."

"Do really think I'd believe that for a second ?"

"Believe what you want, I don't care."

"Given your usual relationship with men, I still have strong doubts on what you say … No hard feelings, _sweetheart_." (She looked at her watch) "Oh crap."

"What's the matter ?"

"Appointment with the two-faced … and already late.", she answered with a scowl.

"I see … good luck."

"See you tonight, _lady Morikawa_."

The latter had a gentle smile.

"See you tonight, _lady Jensen_."

_"I've heard the men in the bars …  
And I've seen the women lock their doors at night._

_They say your eyes are on fire …  
They say you'd kill a man for walking the wrong side of the line …"_

Jessi paid the drinks, then rapidly left the coffeehouse. Her friend only stretched, thinking about what she could do until the evening. She had nearly decided to go read a book in the Hermitage park when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned over, eventually finding out a child-sized Asian man was holding out a piece of paper.

"Message for you, _mademoiselle_.", he only said with a strong French accent.

She silently took the folded paper, suspicious. She read :

_Meet me at the old Rail Weapons Depot by 5 PM_.

Under the hand-written English sentence, a signature. _Francisco Scaramanga_. The one Aksornpan spoke about. She turned her eyes towards the little man, but it was of no help. He had already vanished, leading her to think all of this was total nonsense. How would _they_ know she was here ? And why would _they_ send someone as important as Scaramanga to meet her ? It struck as being the plot of a bad spy movie, but she however decided to get to the meeting point. She'd see what she'd do once in there.

The taxi took her directly to her destination, so that she could soon open the depot entrance gate, wondering what was this place. And, as walking on the roadbed to the warehouse, she actually didn't stop questioning herself.

The place had been out of use for many years, slowly decaying while awaiting rehabilitation. Against the odds, there were still rolling stock around, but it happened to not be classic freight trains. Dark, heavily armored ones, with the red star and CCCP lettering on some car's side : Soviet missile trains, approximately put into service back in the 1970s. Cold War rolling wreckage.

Seeing that, she slackened the pace, more and more puzzled. She finally found the warehouse, which metal shutter was raised. She silently stepped in, looking around. The place was dark, cold and humid, but the electric switch she had found wasn't working.

"You are ahead of the clock, miss Morikawa."

She started, as she hadn't heard him coming, turned back to the platform. A graying tall man, luxuriously dressed in a white linen suit. She walked towards him, shook his hand, before saying :

"So are you."

"I had only to wait."

He turned on a flashlight, allowing her to see inside the hangar. It was apparently a repair station, as another train's uncoupled cars were here, along with the remains of a DM62 diesel locomotive. She then noticed that in top of being totally burnt out, it seemed to have also crushed into a massive obstacle.

"What happened to that train ?", she asked with concern.

"I figured you would know … being a Janus operative. But I can understand your leader doesn't want to speak about the darkest part of his past."

"Why ?"

"This train is his very first operating base, once allowing him to travel undetected through Russia."

"Seems it went wrong.", she nodded toward the destroyed engine.

"Some people speak about a _clash_ between Janus Syndicate and British intelligence."

"Oh. The _routine_, basically.", she smirked. "But now I am in the Syndicate's Holy of the Holies, a question arises : why this meeting ?"

"I've been watching you for some time."

"Really ?"

"Since your first mail to Aksornpan, actually."

"But you preferred not showing up."

"Until your recent meeting with GoldenEye."

She looked at him, defiant.

"Who shot first, him or Aksornpan ?"

"Aksornpan doesn't do well these times … he hadn't a strong need to talk, but I'm sure I have not to explain you _why_."

"_Poor dear_. Send him my best wishes for a _prompt recovery_ …" (She ignored his severe look) "So tell me : how much poison did GoldenEye spit on me ? I'd be most interested to know."

"I'll make it clear : he has nothing against you, at least for the moment. But watch your step very carefully. Goldfinger already knows who you are, and he didn't particularly appreciate you're working for a close ally to Dr. No. One offensive move would provide him the perfect pretext to get you gunned down."

She stepped back, more and more distrustful. What was to understand in this last line ? There was no point at exposing what Goldfinger planned on her.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean …"

"What I mean is that it would be a shame to waste your potential at serving your only _real enemy_."

She suddenly opened shocked eyes. So _this_ was the one reason of the meeting … for who was he taking her ? Someone easy to _corrupt_ ?

"You have an incredible nerve to expect me to turn round."

"Just exercise your _freedom of choice_." (He accompanied his words by slightly lifting the hands) "Either you content yourself with enduring Janus' seizure, either you prefer to prevent yourself of being in the wrong place at the wrong time against your will."

"What's in it for me, anyway ?"

"You know, when _Jonathan_ told me about your meeting, he named you in an interesting way … that is rather suggestive of how he regards you."

"Please expand."

"He used the name _SilverEye_. Draw your own conclusions."

She fell silent, quite confused. _SilverEye_ ? Was he serious ? He didn't even know her ! Most important, she may have always thought Janus was a bastard of the worst kind, but was it a good reason to take such a risk ? Changing sides would mean wiping away the debt he had imposed her and getting rid of him once and for all, but also making him real merciless against her. And then, how much trust could she place in both Scaramanga and GoldenEye ? The choice was far too critical to be rushed through.

"Take time to think about this talk. As soon as you'll make your final decision, just give me a call." (He gave her a card) "But remember that none of your available choices will make you safer than the other. It will only be a matter of controlling your life or having your life controlled. And don't tell me you don't see what I mean."

She wanted to ask a question, but she found the answer before opening the mouth. She had suddenly understood how he could know about the relationship she had with Janus. Aksornpan_. Of course_ the wimp would have unloaded everything to his friend Scaramanga. And now, thanks to him, a stranger was urging her to betray her employer and team up with someone she didn't know much more. Worst of all, she didn't even have absolute opposition to it.

"I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"When did the crash happen, by the way ?"

"About ten years ago, if I recall correctly. But maybe the Internet would be more up on that story than me…"

She had a satisfied grin. It was indeed worth to make a _little inquiry_.

He had left for a moment when she decided to get into one of the cars, as having found a working wind-up powered flashlight. She was a little disappointed since there wasn't anything left inside. Nonetheless, she got that the gaping hole opening in the floor wasn't here by coincidence. The train had evidently been equipped with a Janus style security system, in other words : a bomb. The well-established _burning land policy _… destroying everything while fleeing.

_"But men, they say a lot of foolish things  
And in the end the only words I can find to believe in are mine._

_They say …_

_This city … she's been dead … for years now ... for years now.  
So death is … not something … that scares me... that scares me.  
There's worse things … than death here."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Playlist continuing … Chapter six_

_The Pretenders, "Where Has Everybody Gone ?"_

_"Where … has everybody gone ?_

_I've got this feelin' …  
__ Goin' to end up here on my own …"_

_Too slow, too fast_ … anxious as she was, she couldn't decide on her elevator speed perception. The _main feeling_ was far too bad : Janus should never have asked her to come back so soon. Something was going wrong, and she hoped it wouldn't be directly related to her. When younger, in the same situation, she would have nervously played with her _lucky charm_ : a green jade dragon-shaped bracelet, given long ago by a very close Chinese friend.

_Wait_ … where had the bracelet gone, actually ? As the doors opened, she remembered she always had it on her wrist until recently. She then combed through her memories, before understanding : she had lost it during the Hong Kong rooftop fight.

She angrily bit her lip. It was definitely not the right time to realize this, especially as she hoped she had blindly believed in her charm's _protective power_ … For calming herself, it was the absolute failure.

How could she be in such a state ? It wasn't her first time being called by the t_wo-faced_ without explication. And yet she was worried as hell knocking on his secretary's office door. _No_, he couldn't be aware of anything. _No_, she hadn't told anything compromising to Scaramanga. And _yes_, she was completely wrong in gibberish thinking.

An instant later, she was already sitting in front of the reddish blond man. She couldn't help evading his glance, but less because of her apprehension than because of what she felt in his eyes. He had this somehow _lustful_ look she always hated him to have. And her long experience was hammering home it was in this kind of moments he was the most dangerous.

"How are you my dear ?"

Typical rhetorical question. Her whole being was answering it : shifty eyes, faint shivers, uncomfortable sitting. He had obviously knowledge of that. He was obviously enjoying the power he had on her.

"There's a question aching my head … would you mind at least answering it ?"(She had a slight affirmative nod) "Have the idea occurred to you to join forces with GoldenEye ?"

She swallowed, her little remaining confidence shattered. Her intuition was sadly right : he was _aware_.

"I don't know him enough for the idea to occur."

"Really ?" (His eyes terribly shone) "I'm afraid you'll have to shortly form a clear opinion, since I'm sending you to kill him."

"Well … fine. I'll kill him.", she agreed without emotion.

"Even as _SilverEye_ ?"

She had great difficulty staying absolutely still. He was evidently testing her. By making known that her little chat with Scaramanga had been eavesdropped, he expected her to leap out of her chair. Doing so was strictly proscribed, since the choice she still had to make would provide her the opportunity to pull away from the Janus Syndicate.

By asking her to take the GoldenEye guy out, he was ensuring on which side she was. Therefore, at the time, being reserved and telling him what he wanted was certainly the best option. But she had in mind the picture of the bombed train car : even by choosing to not go against his wrath, he'd be perfectly able to abandon her if it'd suit him to do so. Which was moreover probably what Scaramanga meant by meeting in the depot.

"Even as SilverEye. I didn't chose the name."

"Wisest decision. You have everything to gain in it. Wouldn't you be gratified getting rid of the only man likely to overshadow you ?" (She shrugged the shoulders) "Or maybe having the recent debt you owe me wiped ?"

So that was how he used the sum he wanted to steal her. _Blackmail_.

"I'd want that one wiped for sure.", she stated.

"You know what you have to do."

"Brief me then."

Saying such a line was literally hurting her, but she hadn't much alternative since she wanted to sit on the fence as long as possible. As for his eyes … she really couldn't stand to be seen as a future conquest. She knew it was his little game, eventually giving away his old desire to seduce her, just like all _the others_ … but also that it was part of the ongoing test. As usual, it was better keeping her mouth shut instead of getting into deeper water.

_"Where's my support now ?  
Where's the ranks of the strong ? _

_In this faceless crowd … where can I belong ?"_

"For once we speak the same language … Good girl." (He had a satisfied grin.) "How about a little trip to Las Vegas ? Interesting setting, isn't it ?"

"It is."

"Come on, don't be so aloof. It is a kind of favor from me to still have confidence in you … God only knows how many other people _didn't have_ the same opportunity. Do you understand ?"

What could she answer ? The tone he used showed the _other people_ he was speaking about were all dead, but was it really worse than being kept between his claws ? To be manipulated every time by a man who was clearly delighted with all the resistance she still could offer him ? The more the meeting kept going, the more she convinced herself she had to escape, whether along with GoldenEye or not, but far from the two-faced.

She only nodded, before asking :

"So, Las Vegas. When and where ?"

"Your flight leaves tonight. You'll have a suite booked at the Midas Grand, but be careful as it is Goldfinger's casino."

"Which probably means GoldenEye will be in the surroundings."

"Precisely. But I guess you won't have any problem with him, _will you_ ?"

She frowned. What was he exactly _implying_ ?

"Until the war declaration."

"If he survives that long." (He thought for a few seconds, before having his odious, warped smile) "If you're good enough, maybe he wouldn't even understand what's ahead …"

She squinted, grasping his thought.

"Good enough … _on the pillow_ ?"

"Where else ? He's a man, and you're a woman … The world's oldest trick."

She had a nervous laughter, trying to pay only little attention on how he just insulted her. _Temper, little one, temper …,_ she repeated like a mantra to herself. He knew that kind of remark was the easiest way to get her into a corner, but why was he doing so ? Was this all intentional, actually ? It seemed odd to her, but she kept it within.

"_Go to hell_."

"I expected the line … that's your problem. But remember : either he dies and you survive, either he survives and you die. There's no room for the two of you. (She slowly nodded) Now go, and choose very carefully your next move."

Hours later, Jessi slightly bended, sitting on her sofa, the eyebrows frowned.

"I don't understand what he's intending to do … there was no point in pushing you to your limits."

"There must be a scheme afoot … I'd bet it's involving all the fat cats : Dr No, Goldfinger, GoldenEye, Scaramanga … and of course our Janus."

"As far as I can see, they are all clashing each other … and you're right in the middle of the free-for-all."

"I know I'll lose out anyway. Scaramanga was right, actually : I'm _in the wrong place at the wrong time_."

"Good luck in Sin City, hence.", Jessi said before having a knowing smile. "Just don't be too silly with GoldenEye … see what I mean ?"

Kaiko wanted to answer back, but changed her mind. Unlike the two-faced … Jessi was just kidding.

_"With great pleasure …  
I sing your national song …  
Because you're beautiful,  
And … you'll soon be long gone._

_And the ashes of your memoirs … will be strewn across the lawn …"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Playlist continuing … Chapter seven_

_Justice, "New Lands"_

_"You …_

_So you're running in a best of three …  
And you're gunning on the kingside …  
For the queen …"_

"Ladies and gentlemen , welcome to Las Vegas McCarran International Airport. Local time is 9:40 AM, weather is sunny, and the temperature is 83 degrees Fahrenheit, that is about 28 degrees centigrade. We'll be taxiing to the gate for the next few minutes before parking to gate 1-D, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. On behalf of this New York based flight crew and Delta Airlines, thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope to see you again on a future flight. We sincerely wish you to enjoy your stay here."

A moment later, she took back her backpack at the baggage carousel, watching around her … _Las Vegas_. At last. She had dreamt of the place, and now there she was. Even though she hadn't recovered from the exhaustion of a two stop flight, and even though the _circumstances_ weren't the best she could wish for, she couldn't help keeping an almost _childish_ smile on her face.

As she stepped out the airport, she was surprised by the sudden transition from air conditioning to the dry, burning desert breath. At least the fact that the airport was right on the Las Vegas Strip meant she had only to walk for some minutes before arriving at the Midas Grand. And once in there she would be able take a nap … until her stomach would ache more than her vision was blurred.

And indeed she soon entered the casino. All she managed to clearly see was finest white marble, along with carved precious woods, red carpets, fountains, statues … and a huge crystal chandelier. Capitalization on Italian elegance, actually, although the name _Midas_ was rather from Greek mythology.

The story was famous : Midas, king of Phrygia, got from god Dionysus the power of turning everything he touches into gold. But the gift had its drawback, as _everything_ Midas touched included food and drinks, leading him to thirst and starvation. But happy end : Dionysus told him then to simply wash his hands in the waters of Pactolus river to renounce the golden touch, eventually making the latter laden with gold-bearing sands.

Goldfinger certainly had here an excellent marketing strategy : if the visitor was more or less aware of the myth, he was perfectly able to have the brilliant intuition he'd just win more money there than with the competition _sharks_. Even if it'd be forgetting that the Midas was first and foremost a casino : every effort was made to bring the _jackpot_ right into the director's hands, not into the dup… sorry, the _gamblers_' ones.

She had a slight smile thinking about that, while making her way to the reception. She was then greeted by a nice young woman, efficient enough for her to arrive at her suite in record time. She finally could use the access card to come in, with a sigh of contentment.

She entered a large room, completely darkened as the curtains were shut. She put her bag down, without hurrying, looked towards the bed. At least she could fall asleep without having anything to do, so that she went sit down on it. She hardly did so that she heard a metallic noise. Very _distinctive_ one. _Pistol safety removal_.

_"New lands …  
Trust embedded on the sand …_

_New lands …  
Trust in us embedded on the sand …" _

She took a slow look around, quickly realizing in what extent she was worn out. She hadn't spot the silhouette quietly sitting on an armchair, just next to the curtained bay window, the arm extended by a long, large caliber gun that chased her head.

"Do you realize you are in _a_ _woman's room_ ?", she asked in a soft voice.

"Do you realize you are in _my territory_ ?", the deep tone imitated.

She lowered her head, without any real emotion. Such a situation wasn't so surprising for her, especially when she was the less _likely_ to be surprised.

"Well, unlike you … I do."

"What does Janus want from me ?"

She gazed at the silhouette. She was too tired to concentrate on an answer that wouldn't make him _cross_.

"Your death."

A long silence followed. _Great_. She had just sentenced herself to that fate. She saw him standing up and casually getting closer to her, still holding what she knew to be a chrome-plated Desert Eagle. She stayed unmoving, mentally praying to get it over with as soon as possible … before being _cut off_ by the unpleasant feeling of the cold metal barrel pressed on her cheek.

"Are you stupid enough to tell me that _before_ doing so ?"

"Who tells I want to do so ?"

The barrel slowly slid to her silver-hued prosthetic's corner.

"We look the same. We ain't on the same side."

"It is not a valid reason for me.", she said, the eyes closed by discomfort. "Did Scaramanga spoke about our meeting ?"

"He did. You didn't make a clear decision."

"So you don't trust me."

"I don't."

The barrel got pressed more strongly against her eye's corner, eventually making her tilt the head aside. But a little voice was whispering to her she had to not be scared and keep going.

"Why don't you pull the trigger then ?" (He didn't say anything at first) "It's currently real easier for you than for me, don't you think ?"

"Scaramanga doesn't want you dead. But I'm still not convinced he's right about it."

"Choice is in your hands.", she sighed. _Literally_, she thought.

He remained silent, but didn't move. A single pressure on the small handle placed under his finger, and a .50 Action Express bullet would blow both her eye and her brains up. And yet she was abnormally peaceful, making the situation quite surrealistic.

"Put the gun down, please.", she whispered.

"That's what your _friend_ would say, uh ?"

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly puzzled.

" Who are you talk…?"

"The _Onatopp_ girl.", he brutally interrupted. "Coming tonight, and you the morning. I ain't a dumbass."

"You mean … _Xenia Sergeevna Onatopp_ …?"

"Spare me the Russian junk. But yeah, that's the one."

The barrel kept harshly thrusting, bringing sweat on her forehead. Xenia Onatopp ? She'd have expected everything, but not such a _blow_ !

"And you say … _she_'s coming tonight …?"(She took his silence as affirmative) "Damn … I'm dead."

"_Rivalry_ ?"

"Worse. _Really_ worse …", she sighed again.

"Stop the_ acting_."

She opened both the eyes, stung by what he'd just said.

"I'm facing a ten-hours time lag, and you still dare talk _rubbish_ ? Look the facts in the face : I'm not even armed ! But it's real easy to act tough with a Desert Eagle on my head, isn't it ? _Put it down_, if you're not another _sissy_ !"

He had a slight wavering, then nodded while the gun disappeared under his jacket.

"You need to sleep."

"Thank you for the _care_.", she angrily grumbled.

The only answer she heard was the noise of the door he closed behind him. Finally she was alone. She fell flat on her back, relieved that awkward chat ended without damage. Damn ! She knew he was fired from MI6 partly because he got _paranoid_, but she wouldn't guess he was as much affected …

Anyway her real problem wasn't him, but Onatopp. Janus' _right-hand woman _… as odious bastards, the two of them were a good match.

She was a former Georgian fighter pilot, who left army just after the South Ossetia war. The reasons why she joined Janus Syndicate were unknown, but she had certainly found her new job very fulfilling. She indeed quickly became a ruthless assassin and a sadomasochist particularly skilled in strangling all her lovers … the exception probably being Janus himself.

As long as the half-Asian had been a Syndicate member, they hated each other to death. Why ? With Onatopp having a Janus-like character, they weren't _compatible_. Nothing else. And above all she clearly had her death in mind. Whatever would happen that night, she had to stay on guard.

_"You …_

_So you're running in a best of three …  
And you're gunning for it all …  
May the king fall."_


End file.
